Simply Complex
by kyouko68
Summary: After being locked in a place with no escape, Gajeel and Levy decide to spend more time together. Does this bonding bring them closer together? This is a multi-chapter fic, Possible Rating change.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, would you look at that! A new story! This one is just an experimental, and I want to know if any of you want me to continue it or not. So just keeping a heads up on any of you guys interested! Here's the beginning! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Simply Complex<span>

Chapter 1: Trapped

Everyday was the normal routine. Sometimes. A normal day at the guild hall of Fairy Tail consisted of something being destroyed, someone being maimed and many other things that a normal person couldn't possibly comprehend. Many of which scenarios often turn into a bad situation.

Not many of these situations would involve the tiny script mage of the guild: Levy McGarden. Usually she's not the one to start things or even have the guts to stop them either.

One day, she planned to take a trip down to the basement of the guild hall's vault. Yes, the guild has a vault. Not just any vault either. This one is filled with many individual steel safes holding any type of personal items for every single guild member. It is well protected and it has yet to be broken into by any outside force other than those of the guild.

Levy arrived at the giant metal door that sported a huge combination lock. It cannot be open by physical means. There was a scanner that she will have to show her Fairy Tail mark to in order for it to identify her. Turning around she did just that, having it scan the mark on her back.

_Access confirmed. _The speaker sounded then, the giant doors unlocked with spinning gears making dense metallic noises. The doors were literally about four feet thick with impenetrable steel.

Stepping through the now widened doors she came upon the room with safes finely organized from A to Z on the walls. Right now, Levy need to deposit an item. An item in which she wants to keep safe and away from harm. No longer has she been able to keep it at her home in Fairy Hills. She cant let anything happen to it no matter what.

Cradling her satchel containing the object at hand, she found her deposit box. Typing in her code, which happened to be: _Luv2read. _She very carefully took it out of the satchel and placed it in the box. She couldn't help, but say good bye to it as she did. Distracted, Levy hadn't notice someone else walking in the room. So much so that the person stood right behind her before she took notice.

"Oi Shorty, whatcha-"

"Burglar!" she swung around and hit whoever it was behind her with her satchel.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? You hit me in the eye!" Levy soon realized that it was none other than the iron dragon slayer Gajeel.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Gajeel! I didn't know it was you!" she apologized frantically. He grumbled rubbing his abused eye. "What are you doing down here?" she curiously asked. She thought it was silly to consider the fact that he was following her.

"I was going to make a deposit. I'm guessing that's what you've come to do as well." He grumbled. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned away from her, making his way towards his own deposit box. Levy went deep into thought, unaware of her watching him.

Levy hasn't really considered them to be 'close', but she felt like they have some kind of connection. Ever since the S-class tournament, she has wondered what he really felt about her. Obviously he cared about her in some way. That was a given since he basically risked his life into protecting her. Levy felt that they should be at least more comfortable around each other.

There was a gleam of silver that Levy glimpsed from an item Gajeel has places in his box. She inwardly wondered what was so important that he had to put in his box. She didn't ask because she didn't want to be nosey. "Hey." Gajeel's voice broke her train of thought. "Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

She felt her face warm as she realized that she was just watching him. "Er…it's nothing I was just…" she began but then there was a sound that made her jump. Gajeel gasped focusing on something behind her.

"Shit shit shit shit!" he ran to the entrance of the thick metal door that was now closing on it's own. Levy gasped at the sight. Gajeel didn't make it in time as it closed and the gears turned signifying its lock down.

"Oh my gosh! Did it just do what I think it did." Levy stood there with her mouth agape. Gajeel tried to pry it open with his bare hands with no avail.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he rasped as he pulled on the hinges.

"Gajeel, the door only opens from the outside." Levy fretted. How could this happen? _I can't possibly be stuck in here. Not with… _She looked at the dragon slayer who was now pounding on the door with a metal pillar for an arm. Levy fell to her knees when she realized how this actually happened.

"Gajeel stop! You cant force it open! It's impenetrable!" Levy called out to him. To her surprise he stopped. He slowly turned to her.

"So your saying we're stuck in here? Well that fucking dandy!" he gave the door one last punch of frustration this time with his normal hand.

"I think I know what happened. The door to the vault is set to close if it's left open for more than ten minutes. That way, it's useful to trap burglars or just a closing mechanism if somehow left open." Levy explained remembering how this vault was designed.

Gajeel huffed walking over to the farthest end of the vault and sat down on the floor. "Fine. Then that means we have to wait for someone to open the vault up again." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Levy moved to sit next to him.

She wanted to be near him so she knows that she's not the only one in there. It was pretty dark, but bright enough for them to be able to see each other. They sat in silence for a while until Levy heard a loud crunching noise coming from Gajeel. Looking over to him, she saw him munching on an iron pipe. Levy gave him a look.

"What?" he said in between bites. "I'm a nervous eater." He claimed.

"Where'd you even get that?" she asked. Gajeel pointed at his bag that he brought in with him.

"I tend to carry around snacks when needed." He said defensively. Sighing, Levy pinched the bridge of her nose. She tended to get very irritable in these kinds of situations. She never planned to spend the rest of the day locked in a vault with _him_. Things were already stressful for her enough.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked suddenly. Levy looked at him in confusion. Even though there was not much light in the room, she could still see those burning crimson eyes looking at her.

"I don't understand." She said. Gajeel cocked his head towards the other wall where her deposit box was.

"What were you trying to put in your box?" he clarified. Levy blushed deeply. She hadn't really expected him to actually ask her that. She focused down on her fingers as she twiddled them. She contemplated on what to say to him.

"…I…uh…" she stammered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't have to. I was just wondering." Gajeel looked forward, not really focusing on anything in particular. Levy felt a twinge deep down in her stomach. These were one on the times where she enjoyed having Gajeel's company. There was something about him where she just…liked. Something that she just wants to be around him, despite his rude comments about her height.

"Er…may I ask what you put in your box?" she asked timidly. Levy had never considered that Gajeel had an object of value. He never seemed like the kind of person to keep things for sentimental value. But as she looked at Gajeel, his face showed an expression of grave sadness. He didn't answer right away, averting his eyes from her.

"It's nothing you have to be concerned about." He sighed closing his eyes. Levy didn't know how to respond. It had to be something that greatly bothered him. She could tell from his expression that he didn't want to talk about it so Levy didn't press him on the matter. Levy decided to change the subject.

"So, where'd you go on your last mission?" she decided to say. She knew Gajeel loved talking about action and people he had beat up in the past. A sinister grin spread on his face.

"Lily and I had to travel to mount Huckabee to take care of those mountain gorillas that was giving this town trouble." He began. He talked about how huge they were and how many they had to take on. Levy listened contently knowing that this is something that made Gajeel glad to talk about. Levy also contributed in some stories to tell.

"Sometimes when were in a tough situation I have to snap Jet and Droy into shape. I'm usually the one who has to finish everything anyway. You're the first person I told, but I have to say that sometimes they're just… too much to deal with. I mean, grow a pair will ya?" She said confidently. Gajeel laughed.

"No friggin' way! That's hilarious, I could totally picture those two cowering in fear while you have to cover for them! Up high, man." He raised his hand for a high five. She gladly fived him. "You know what Shorty? You're alright." He sighed.

Levy couldn't help but blush from his praise. She blushed even more when she saw the way he looked at her. Placing her hands her cheeks she looked away from him. She hoped the color on her cheeks wouldn't show in the dark. "I just say it like it is, you know." She said trying to maintain her cool.

"We should hang out more often. The most time we've ever spent together was during the S-class tournament. I feel like I want to get to know you better." He said. Levy was kind of shocked to hear this. What was he trying to say? _Does he like me?_ She thought. She then felt silly for jumping to conclusions like that. Looking at his face, Gajeel gave nothing away. He simply looked eager. It wasn't like he was flustered at all.

"Y-yeah, I feel the same way too." She responded.

"You're not like the other girls. I feel like you don't care as much about your appearance." He said. Levy didn't know whether to be offended or flattered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know, you don't seem to care that your boobs aren't as big as the others girls." He said casually. Levy blushed then felt compelled to cover her chest. It was true that Levy didn't have big breasts like the other girls and yes she didn't mind.

"I don't need big breasts. I have other traits to be likable to guys." She huffed.

"Gihihi, you got that right." He laughed. Levy tugged on her shirt. She got the feeling like it was getting hot in the room. "Is it me or has it gotten warmer in here." Gajeel voiced her concerns.

"Yeah, it's like the temperature changed drastically. I wonder if this room is at all ventilated." Levy fretted. It wouldn't be good if they were losing oxygen as they speak. Without warning Gajeel pulled off his shirt.

"Phew! That's so much better." He fanned his long hair out. A blush spread across her face as she looked at his well sculpted chest. She's never ogled men often, but his sudden lack of clothes caught her attention. She didn't even notice that she was staring blankly at him for a while, admiring the view.

"Enjoying the show?" he teased grinning down at her. She blushed even more from embarrassment. Turning away she countered swiftly.

"Who are you, Gray? D-don't go taking your clothes off at random times! How would you feel if I took my shirt off!" she didn't wait for his answer when she stripped out of her shirt. She still had a tiny yellow bikini top on. She could admit that it felt much better.

"Whoa whoa there! You don't have to take your clothes off." Gajeel waved his hands frantically. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not? It's hot in here. It wouldn't be fair if only you can take your clothes off." She said. It felt nice to have Gajeel be the flustered one for once. He growled at her.

"Maybe you should take more off. I think the heats getting to your head."

"Alright Redfox! You wanna go?" she challenged. The heat _was_ probably getting to her head. Gajeel straightened in excitement. He smiled at her wickedly. Levy smiled as well, looking just as sinister. "Rah!" she jumped at him first. Both of them tumbled across the floor. Since there was a huge deference in size for them, it didn't take long for Gajeel to pin the smaller down. She elbowed him in the face.

"Ah!" he covered his nose. In that moment she pushed him down and sat on his chest successfully pinning him down. "That was a dirty move!" he protested.

"Ha! I did it!" Levy cheered. Despite his position, Gajeel made no movement to throw her off. For some strange reason, he enjoyed her sitting on top of him. Instead, he put his hands on her waist making Levy jump. "Ah! How are your hands so cold?" she complained. He just shrugged. Before he could say anything else, the vaults door opened slowly.

"It's opening!" Levy rejoiced. She breathed in the fresh air that pooled into the room.

"It's about damn time." Gajeel said. Natsu appeared from behind the door.

"Hey guys! They're here. I told you!" Natsu claimed smugly as everyone rushed over. After him came Lucy, Gray, Patherlily, Mirajanne, Jet, Droy, Wendy, and Makarov.

"Guys! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Lucy fretted, but then a blush spread across her cheeks. "Er…are we interrupting something?"

Levy noticed that she was still sitting on top of Gajeel with his hands suggestively on her waist. They also happened to be half naked. Frantically she pushed herself off of him. "No! I-it's not what it looks like!" Levy laughed innocently.

Lucy went up to hug her. "We're so glad we found you. We thought something bad must have happened, but Natsu and Wendy help sniff you guys out.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get the hell out of her." Gajeel claimed his shirt and left with Lily by his side. Levy watched him go. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. She kind of enjoyed the time she had with the dragon slayer.

"Levy come on, let's get out of here." Lucy shook her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She joined the others to leave as she was being surrounded be her terribly worried guild mates. Levy was going to take Gajeel up on that deal he made earlier. She's going to spend a lot more time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a lot more chapters where that came from! Stick around! Review Please! ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes indeed! The new chapter is in ladies and gentleman! There's a little OCness, but you guys don't mind. I'm trying to make it as less as possible, guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Quality time<p>

"It's a good thing we got you kids out of there in time. I forgot to announce that the security of the vault went up." Makarov sighed with relief. Levy didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"The reason why you said that it was hot in there, it has a torture mechanism for any burglars trapped. If we had waited any longer, you both would have fried like eggs." The old man said with odd casualness. Levy sweat dropped.

The recent events that took place with getting stuck in the guilds high security vault with a certain dragon slayer has been a bit eye opening. She's agreed with Gajeel to spend more time with him, but Levy wasn't so sure. What did he exactly mean when he said that they should hang out more often?

Later that day, the young girl decided to look for a job from the request board. She could pick a nice job for her team Shadow Gear since they haven't been on a quest in a while. They were on break , but now Levy needed some cash to pay her rent. "Hm, what to choose, what to choose" she hummed looking at the different fliers.

"Oi, Bookworm." Gajeel's rough voice sounded behind her. She looked up at him with puffed cheeks.

"Don't call me that." She protested. He just grinned in amusement.

"You looking for a job? You can come with us, Shorty." He said confidently patting her head.

"You mean go on a mission with you and Pantherlily? B-but I was going to-" she began, but Gajeel cut her off.

"Come on, Short-stuff. Besides, it'll be nice to have you around." Gajeel said a matter-of-factly. He didn't seem at all bothered by what he said, but his words made Levy blush a bit. While she was busy over thinking that recent statement, she almost missed what Gajeel said next. "We already have a job picked out."

She sighed accepting his offer. Levy hasn't done many jobs without her two right hand men by her side. Deep down inside, she was very eager to be joining Gajeel in his mission. She felt like he now accepted her as an equal. Maybe only a little bit.

"Tommorow, we'll meet at the train station at nine. Pack a lot of stuff, it will be a long trip." He told her. Levy wished that he would smile more. It was random, but she found herself thinking about that when he walked away from her, still wearing that neutral face of his.

She self-consciously led herself back to her table, taking a seat in between her two best friends Jet and Droy. "Levy-chan, did you find us a mission?" Jet asked first.

"You know you have your rent do so we decided to let you keep all of the money this time." Droy said. Levy never thought this would be so hard. She had to turn them down. Sighing sadly she exchanged sweet smiles to both of them.

"Actually…I-I'm going on a mission with Gajeel and Lilly this time. Sorry guys." She apologized. Both of their mouths dropped despairingly. They looked almost as disappointed as when she excepted Gajeel to be her partner for the S-class tournament.

"B-but we always go on missions together." Jet protested. Droy nodded in agreement.

"You guys are big boys. You can handle a job without me." She said optimistically. She felt bad leaving them like this, but it was for the best. They were the closest team in the guild, but Levy could use a breather from their over-protectiveness.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Levy was in her apartment at Fairy Hills. She had just packed her bags for the mission to come. Right now she was reading comfortably in her bed which was perfect atmosphere for no disruptions. Though distractions she had despite her environment.<p>

Levy continuously pondered for the reason why Gajeel had asked her to accompany him. He did mention that he wanted to spend more time with the tiny script mage, but she didn't think that he'd actually want to go through with it.

She momentarily stopped reading as she thought of the iron dragon slayer. She hugged the open book to her chest. _I'm a little glad that he's noticing me now._ She thought, closing her eyes contently.

There was a sudden tap on her window that almost made the bluenette jump out of her skin. Standing up, she scurried over to her window that happened to be open. She was surprised when she saw Gajeel hanging from it. He raised his hand in a greeting gesture. "Yo."

"Gajeel! What the hell are you doing here? Erza would cut out your entrails if she saw you here!" Levy hissed. He crawled his way into her room. Getting up, he dusted himself off casually.

"Don't worry, I'll be in and out." He seemed to be sniffing around for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Mm, nothin', why would you think that?" he sniffed traveling around the room, a little occupied with his search. Levy didn't mind him looking around but he crossed the line when he dipped his head into her drawer. She happened to keep her underwear there. Levy's face turned a considerable shade of red.

"Don't look in there! Stop that!" He looked up at her with one of her bras hanging from his teeth. "Give that back!" she tried to pull it away from him. She had noticed the thing that he was looking for. The underwire of the bra. It just so happened to be made of iron. "No! You can't eat it!"

"Why not? I'm hungry." He let go of the piece of under clothing. She quickly stuffed back in her drawer.

"There's other places you can get food you know!" she said pushing him back towards the window where he came from. "Magnolia has a junk yard, go there."

"I _would _but they kicked me out because they say I 'thin out the product' or some shit like that." He said in air quotes.

"Oh, you mean when they melt it down and sell the iron for prophet." Levy explained. "Did you come here just to eat?"

Gajeel smiled innocently. Levy has never seen that face before. He was like a starved and lost puppy looking for table scraps. She sighed taking pity on his growling stomach. "Ok, fine I'll feed you."

"Alright!" he cheered.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." She told him. She cracked the door open and slipped through just in case someone was out there. When she saw that the coast was clear, Levy peeked back in her room. "One last thing: Don't. Touch. Anything."

"Aye, sir." He said with not much emotion in his voice. He's obviously been around Happy to much. Heavens knows why. Once she was gone, Gajeel stared at the door where she left. He got bored after twenty seconds.

Gajeel sniffed around her room, practically finding nothing, but books and papers and ink bottles (He accidently spilled some. Shh…) His nose led him to her bed, since it smelled sweeter than everything else in this room. It's not that he liked sweet things it's just that it was _her _scent.

Undeterred, he climbed into her bed, sniffing around it. It had her scent all over it. It was very sweet and fruity almost like strawberries. He couldn't get enough of it. His head went under the pillow and stayed there for a while. _Why does she smell so good? _He asked himself. The bed was also very warm as if she had recently been in it. She probably has.

Before Gajeel had invaded her bed, it was neatly made. But now he had tangled himself in the sheet sloppily. He was actually kind of stuck. Gajeel blew the strands of hair away from his face in surrender.

Levy snuck back in the room minutes later. "Why are you in my bed?"

"He just shrugged which made him fall off the bed taking the covers with him. Levy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "I smell something good." He quickly untangled him from the sheets making his way over to Levy who held a plastic container. She sat on the floor and he followed in suit trying to reach for the food.

As Gajeel chowed down on the grilled chicken she brought she remembered what she wanted to ask him. "Gajeel, you never did tell me what we're doing for this job." She brought the subject to attention. Gajeel mumbled incoherently as he ate, not really forming real words.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the flier for the job they took on. When she looked at it, her eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she read the description. 8,000,000 jewl to escort priceless magical items. "Hm, I wonder why they'd pay so much for a job like this." Levy breathed.

"They said…somethin' about…asking other guilds…but they always let…thieves get away…" Gajeel spoke in between bites.

"These thieves must be pretty smart then." Levy looked at the flier once more in wonder. Gajeel swallowed his food.

"Or pretty strong." Gajeel said with excitement. "This job is a winner, I had to literally pry it from Salamander's hands." He boasted. Since he was done with his meal Levy was ready for him to leave now. She pushed him towards the window.

"Yes, yes. It's gonna an interesting job, but good night Gajeel I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Alright, alright. See ya, Short-stuff." He grinned at her before he hopped out the window. Levy giggled silently to herself. He can be too much sometimes. She looked over at her now disheveled bed. She smiled softly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy walked with Gajeel and Pantherlily to the train station. "What's wrong Gajeel? You haven't said anything this morning. Is something wrong?" Levy asked the dragon slayer.<p>

"Uh, yeah. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." He sighed tiredly. _And it's all your fault. _He thought bitterly. He couldn't get the tiny script mage out of his head. He didn't know why, but she walks in his dreams now. He thought about the past and how bad he hurt her. He found himself greatly regretting what he did. He sometimes wished that he could go back in time and erase all the bad deeds he has made in the past. Really deep down, he wanted this just to get _her_ approval.

"You can sleep on the train. It'll be a long trip anyway." Said Lily. Gajeel refused. There was no way he was going to sleep on a train and let his guard down. What if there was a train derailment, or a hijacking. Too many scenarios were thought in his head. There's no way he could sleep a wink.

Five minutes after the train departed, Gajeel was out like a light. Levy watched the other sleep soundly. He looked very peaceful, and even cute. She was very tempted to draw on his face.

"Do you know why he didn't get sleep?" Levy asked Lily who was making himself comfortable on her lap.

"Beat's me. The guy was just tossing and turning in his sleep the whole time as far as I know." He said with a care free face. Levy wondered if anything was bothering him. She thought back to last night, but she couldn't think of anything that could have caused that behavior.

It took at least an hour and a half until they made it to their destination. "Well, we're here. Go ahead and wake him up." Lily said to Levy. She looked at him as if he was insane.

"I'm not waking him up. You wake him up." She protested. Honestly she was afraid to disturb him. He was like a sleeping dragon. Something that you usually would _not_ try to wake up. Even Lily looked reluctant to wake him.

"O-ok fine, I'll wake him." Lily moved towards the dragon slayer and shook his shoulder. "Gajeel wa-ngh!" Gajeel had his hand around Lily's tiny neck choking the poor Exceed. Then he woke up stretching.

"Oops, sorry Lily." He let go of him.

"Don't mention it." He rasped.

Leaving the train station, they came upon the area around them. The place they arrived at was named The Serra de Malaguerto Mountains. Levy gasped. She has never seen mountains quite like theses before. Saying that those land masses were big would be an extreme understatement.

They were defiantly beautiful mountains. They were covered in luscious trees and foliage. "Wow…" Levy breathed. Levy breathed. Though Gajeel was less taken by the view.

"Come on let's get this over with." He said gruffly as he walked on. Levy and Lily followed. "Are we working for a museum or something?" Lily asked.

"It's actually the place where items are stored before they're sent to the museum." Levy explained. She studied the job flier for the address. "There it is." Levy pointed to a large building that looked like a wearhouse.

"Looks busy." Gajeel commented. It was bust indeed. People were carrying boxes saftely concealed, taking them here and there.

As they're little group got closer, some people noticed them. One of them came up to them. "I'm sorry, this is a restricted area, you can't be here."

"We're Fairy Tail mages. We're here for the job." They all showed their guild marks. The man straightened.

"Oh! How rude of me. Um, even the cat?" he pointed down at Lily.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Said Lily, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. The guy flinched when he heard Lily spoke.

"Uh-um anyway. Follow me." He said deciding to not ask. "My name is Clyde, I'm in charge of transportation. I'm in really big trouble if the items get stole on the way to the museum so I'm counting on you to make sure I have a safe journey. The guy before me lost his job because some priceless items were stolen from his transition." He explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Gajeel grunted.

"Just to warn you, the people after these items aren't just normal thieves. There actually mages from another guild."

"Huh? Why would they do that?" Levy asked curiously.

"We don't know, they've never explained their reasoning."

"Then all we have to do is kick there asses." Gajeel said casually. Clyde was momentarily frightened from Gajeel's piercing eyes that could strike fear into anyone.

"W-well, like I said I'm looking forward to working with you." He said timidly.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily sat on the roof of the carriage harboring the precious cargo. They were traveling up the mountain and the scenery took Levy's breath away. "Sugoi…the view is incredible! And it's such a warm night tonight." She sighed.<p>

Gajeel huffed. What was so great about this? They were just a bunch of dumb mountains. He watched how her eyes sparkled as she gazed out towards the environment. For a moment he thought of her as looking cute. He frowned. _What are you thinking Gajeel? _He scolded himself. 'Cute was certainly not in his vocabulary.

He needed to stay focused on the problem at hand. They were on a mission for Christ sake. He closed his eyes, beginning to strain his ears. He caught a whiff of something strange then heard a twig snap. "Brace yourselves guys. We have company."

Both Levy and Lily was on guard. Something that was inhumanly fast jumped out of the bushes and made the boar stop abruptly. The carriage lurched forward. A mysterious man appeared on top of the carriage were they stood. "So they sent more mages huh?" The guy scoffed. "I hope you're more entertaining than those other weaklings that dare try to defile me."

"They only sent one person? Ha! This outta be interesting." Gajeel grinned widely in excitement like he does when he meets a worthy opponent.

_This doesn't look good. _Thought Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, finished with this chapter! The next one will be put up as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think so far!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Have you missed me? Nah just kidding! :p Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Relaxation and Theme parks<p>

"I am Aden of the Quatro Cerberus guild." The thief introduced himself. He pointed at us. "Don't get in my way you flies or I'll blow you away!"

"Quatro Cerberus guild? Are you acting upon orders or is this a job request?" Levy demanded. Aden smiled wickedly.

"You don't need to know my reason for being here. Now get out of my way." He lifted his hand and a pale magic circle was produced from it.

"Oh no you don't!" Gajeel lunched himself towards the criminal. Right as he emitted a bright beam Gajeel rammed him sending them both flying through the forest. The attack hit trees, making some of them fall.

Levy rushed to the driver's seat and told Clyde to get going. Once that was done, Levy and Lily followed back to the spot where Gajeel and the one called Aden were. They had ended up in a wide clearing. Aden wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "You let my prize get away. Now I am cross."

They charged at each other once more. Levy was astounded at both there phisicle strengths. She has only seen Gajeel fight like this back in the S-class tournament when he fought those two weirdoes Grimoire heart.

"We should help him." Levy lifted her hand to assist her partner, but Lily raised a paw to stop her action.

"No. Let him be. When he's like this, it's only him and the enemy." He explained. Levy wasn't sure at first, but she quickly relaxed as she watched the battle take place. Gajeel did look like he was having a good time.

It was very intense and the environment around them was being destroyed as well. Othere than the battle with Grimoire heart, Gajeel had the upper hand from the start. Aden was no match for the dragon slayer. "Iron roar of the dragon!" Gajeel's cheeks puffed out and roared a metallic cyclone hitting directly at Aden as a finishing move.

"No! This is impossible! I cant lose!" screamed Aden. He fell to the ground unconscious and defeated.

"He did it!" Levy cheered. Gajeel then fell backwards onto his back. Levy gasped running up to him. "Gajeel, are you ok? Gajeel?" she shook him because his eyes were closed. He was pretty beat up but he hasn't lost much blood so it's nothing to worry about. He opened his eyes staring up to the sky. "Gajeel?"

Said dragon slayer looked at her then looked back into the sky. "Mm, I'm hungry." The statement earned him a lump on his head. That's what he gets for making her worry. "Are you ok." He asked warily.

"I'm fine, you knucklehead." She laughed. He smiled at her making her cheeks brighten. Levy's at least glad that he's ok. And they did accomplish their mission, so that was something. "Come on, lets go claim our reward."

And claim their reward they did. Aden was arrested by the council and had to face the master of the guild for using his power for bad deeds. The gang walked through the small town at the base of the mountains.

"Guys! Guess where we're going?" Levy said in excitement.

"A scrap yard?"

"A fish market?" they both said hopefully.

"No. I did my research about the tourist hotspots here and guess what I found?" Levy didn't wait for them to answer. "We're going to the MoonPie hotel and Spa!" she said enthusiastically.

"What about pie?"

"A spa you say, huh?" Pantherlily rubbed his chin with interest.

"Yeah, come on guys!" she took Gajeel's hand and pulled him along with Lily following after.

* * *

><p>The MoonPie hotel wasn't very big, but it was a traditional and facy looking place. "Man, I can just smell that steamy air!" Levy sighed as they entered the building. They had checked in and got a room that they shared. "I'm going to bathe in the hot springs right now." Levy gathered her stuff as did Lily.<p>

"I know I am." He said placing a towel on his head. Gajeel decided to go as well since both of them were going. They headed off to a gender separated open air bath. Gajeel sat with Lily in the hot soothing water.

"Hey, I was wondering. Why do you wear pants?" Gajeel asked Lily curiously. The black Exceed was currently not wearing pants while he swam around in the shallow water. "I mean, Happy doesn't wear pants usually. Do exceeds even have…you know."

"What? Of course we do. How do you think we procreate?" Lily said taking great offense.

"W-where is it, I can't see it." Gajeel squinted his eyes.

"It's in there! Why are we even having this conversation?" Lily sunk deeper into the water. Despite his fur you could see his blush.

"Would you be able to see it if you were in your bigger form or is it just a gargoyle thing goin' on there?"

"Gajeel! Think for a moment, why would Happy and I walk around with our tic-tacks hanging out? This is a kids show."

"I heard you had a crush on Charle. That true? I bet you'd have no problem takin' her away from Happy." Gajeel said smugly.

"Are you crazy? Who told you that? That she-cat is _way_ too young for me. She's like six! What do I look like, a pedophile?"

"Really? How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Gajeel's mouth went agape. He had thought he'd be…you know. Much older than that. Lily noticed his reaction. "I know, I look good for my age don't I?"

Gajeel decided not to say anything else. "How about you?" Lily continued. "I get the feeling that you have something for Levy-san." He teased him. This made Gajeel turn red this time.

"What! No way! Y-you're imagining things, cat!" he said defensively. Dispite the humid room her could feel his face burn. He wished that he wouldn't blush like this. What kind of man blushes like some kind of school girl?

"Hehe, just kidding. Now you know how I feel." Lily chuckled. Gajeel relaxed as his partner didn't actually accuse him of liking Levy. He frowned, thinking that there was no reason he should be relieved anyway. It's not like he actually _does_ like the little bookworm. _Chyea right._ He huffed.

Levy made it back to the room later than Gajeel and Lily did. She changed from her complementary yukata into just a t-shirt and short shorts. It was much more comfortable that way. "Hey guys. How was your bath?"

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"I needed a break like this. It's been a while since I've been to a place like this." Levy sighed.

"Hey, I'm the one who got to beat up old what's his name." Gajeel protested. What did _she_ need a vacation for?

"It wasn't just from this mission. You know…I needed to relax from other stressors that you don't need to know about." Levy said haughtily. Gajeel rolled his eyes. _Women. _

* * *

><p>Gajeel woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night and he had <em>that <em>dream again. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead still panting. He looked over to Levy who was sleeping sloppily next to Lily. Her face was so calm and serine. The complete opposite of that one night.

He never wanted to remember, but he kept dreaming about it as if his mind wanted him to repent from what he's done. He's never felt this distraught over anyone before. From all the bad things he's done in his past that _one_ night took the cake.

Levy's covers were pushed down to her thin thighs as she lay on her back. Gajeel hesitantly reached for the edge of her shirt and lifted it up. The pale moonlight cascaded across her smooth abdomen. He ran his hand over her stomach gently whilst not to wake her up. He sighed observing that the mark he had given her so many nights ago was completely gone.

Gajeel thought about the way she's treated him lately. Not once since he's joined the guild has she ever showed any type of hatred towards him. But it was the look of fear that has affected him the most.

Despite this, they have come a long way. A very long way. She doesn't look at him the same way as she used to. An image of her smiling up at him flashed into his mind. He smiled softly. _She's the only one who treats me like…I belong._

He was unconsciously stroking her stomach. _She's so soft and delicate. Like a porcelain doll. _He thought tenderly. He pulled the covers back over her body. "Stupid girl, you could catch a cold." He muttered. He went to bed questioning where his sanity was going to.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Levy changed into a pale orange skirt with leggings and a bikini top. She also wore her favorite head band, the one with hearts on it. She was very happy today because of her relaxing bath she took yesterday. She might even take another dip today if they had time.<p>

She exited the bathroom finding Gajeel falling asleep on the window ceil. "Gajeel, did you not get enough sleep last night again?" Levy scolded putting her hands on her hips.

"No." he said stubbornly with one eye open. "I just need to rest my eyes." He was wearing black pants and a short trench coat with the sleeves ripped off and a white dress shirt underneath. He was also wearing a plain white bandana on his head.*

Gajeel was snoring within seconds. Levy giggled to herself, He always had to be so macho. Right now, Gajeel looked very adorable. Almost even cuddly. Like a teddy bear. Leaning forward, she placed a gentle Eskimo kiss on him.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Pantherlily had just walked in. She jumped blushing madly and frantically trying to explain the situation. Lily just smiled in amusement.

The gang left the MoonPie hotel later that day. They were on their way to the train station when Levy saw something. "Ooh! Guys look!" she gestured to a big amusement park off in the distance.

"God, please don't make me go there." Gajeel groaned. It was too late. Levy was already dragging him towards her destination.

"Come on, it'll be fun guys!"She chimed, clearly far from dissuasion. Gajeel looked pleadingly at Lily who just shrugged.

"What should we do first? It all looks so fun!" Levy squealed as they entered the park. Gajeel scowled as he didn't not like being around so many children. This place was for kids! "I want to go on the one called the ricochet or the twirl and hurl." She considered looking at the big map placed in the center of the park.

"Or maybe the Serpent or Barracuda. I like roller coasters." Lily suggested.

"How about we go on the ride called the exit? That's where _I _want to go." Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on Gajeel. Don't be such a party pooper!" she slapped him on the back playfully. Gajeel felt his face warm. He's never seen her so happy with him before. The wide and happy grin on her face was infectious.

"Ok, fine." He sighed. Right when he said that, Gajeel was yanked off to god knows where. (Commence Sixflags theme song!)

Time flew by like paper in the wind. The gang went on every roller coaster that they could find. They also played the games in the booths and eaten many cotton candy churroes, funnel cake and corndogs they could buy. Gajeel was actually starting to like it there. In fact, the rush from the roller coasters has given him as much energy as Levy.

"Gihi! You should have seen your face when we rode the Raging Bull. That picture was priceless!" he imitated her face.

"Oh yeah! Coming from the one who was screaming like a girl when we rode the Vertical Velocity. I've never heard you sound like _that _before!" she teased.

"Hey! Didn't you hear that guy count when he started the thing? He didn't make it to one! He just said 5, 4, 3, go! Scared the shit out of me!" Gejeel protested. Levy laughed loudly. Gajeel laughed as well.

"Hey, where's Lily?" Levy asked after they stopped laughing. They both looked around.

"He was there a minute ago."

"Oh my god, we lost Lily!"

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself. We'll find him sooner or later." Gajeel was about to continue walking until Levy gasped. "What? What is it?"

"No…_way!" _she sprinted off towards a game booth. Gajeel trotted after her. "Is that what I think it is?" she stared wide eyed at a black stuffed dragon hanging from a hook in the prize section.

"What is it?" he asked in a monotone.

"A dragonaut fluff buddy!" she squealed.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I've been collecting those ever since my seventh birthday when Natsu gave me the red one as a present. I also have a white, yellow, purple, and green one already. The black one I hear is really rare!" Levy was _going _to win that dragonaut even if it kills her.

"Ok, little lady." The weird looking booth guys said. "You want to play?"

"Definitely! Set me up!" she put the money on the table. The game was to hit three sets of stacked bottles with three base balls. With all her might she knocked down the first two, but didn't have much luck on the last one.

"Aww, too bad. Better luck next time." The guy said. Levy growled in frustration.

"Another round!" she demanded giving the guy more money. She was determined to get her prize.

"Yes ma'am." The guys said, counting her money. She tried it once more with the same results. Then again, and again.

"No! Why can I get this!" she stomped her foot furiously.

"Is it really worth it?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course it's worth it! I may never get another chance like this again! So set me up!" she gave the guy who was snickering even more money. She tried again, but still did not succeed. Fat tears built up from her eyes. "It's just that bottom row…" she buried her face into her hands.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. Something was fishy around this game. He found it odd that the whole bottom row of bottles stayed up. "Step aside Shorty." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in confusion. Gajeel wasn't going to let her cry because of this.

"My turn." He declared placing the cash on the table. The guy inside the booth smirked, clearly unaffected by Gajeel's confidence.

"Gajeel…" Levy breathed. He was actually going to try and win it for her. She's never seen him go out of his way to do something for her.

He knocked over the first and second with ease. When he came upon the third one, he threw extra hard at the base. Just like he'd thought. There was a wooden board behind the bottom bottles keeping the bottles in check. Gajeel had broken right through the board exposing that fraud of this game.

The guy was scared shitless from Gajeel's monstrous strength. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You better give Levy back all her money and that weird stuffed animal!" he yelled.

"Ok ok! B-but p-please don't hurt me!" the guy coward in fear.

Levy held her reward at last, hugging it close to her chest as they walked through the park. "Thank you for doing that for me Gajeel! I owe you one big time!" she said happily.

"Uh, it was nothing." He said but Levy stepped in front of him.

"No! You don't know how much this means to me. You were…amazing." Her eyes had shown so bright that he almost had to squint. Gajeel felt his face heat up from her admiration. He looked away trying to change the subject.

"Uh…er, what do you want to do next? It's getting kind of late so it'll have to be quick." He coughed.

"Hm…" she looked around for a second. "Ooh, that!" she pointed to the Ferris wheel.

"Why that?"

"Because I love Ferris wheels. They get you so high up that you could see the entire park." She said as she pulled him in its direction.

Once inside they were a good deal off the ground and Levy did nothing but press her nose to the glass, taking aw of the scenery. "Sugoi sugoi! The view of the park is amazing! Especially with the mountains around it. It's just so breathtaking." She sighed.

_You're breathtaking. _Gajeel thought suddenly. Where the hell did that come from? He was starting to suspect himself actually…_falling_ for the squirt. He doesn't want to admit it, but it was true. All he wants to do is make her happy. He has never really experienced love before so he wasn't quite sure.

He had already deciphered the difference between love and lust. Not only did he want her, but he wanted Levy to want him as well. And that really meant something to him.

When Gajeel and Levy got off of the Ferris wheel, they had found Lily running towards them. A group of kids were following after him shouting. "It's running!" or "Look at the kitty!"

Lily jumped into Levy's arms. "Run for your life! There after me!" he tugged on her shirt like reigns. They both complied running towards the exit.

"Gihihi! Kids giving you trouble?" Gajeel snickered at his distraught partner.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>* The picture in the manga where you see Levy and Gajeel and the caption says: Attitude, magic, height, Appearance. They are complete opposites 3<strong>

**I did lie about Lily's age, but who knows how old he is! Oh yeah and sorry about the lack of fight scene in the beginning, I'm really bad at those. See yall until next time 'cause a lot of ish is going to happen in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Look at that! Another chapter ladies and gentlemen. As you can tell, I am trying to post these as soon as possible to please all of you! I have nothing better to do anyway.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Big surprises<p>

The next few weeks after Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily came back from their mission Levy has been trying to get Gajeel to do more things with her. She has actually been more animated to do things with him than Gajeel was.

She had taken him Bowling, miniature golfing, lazer tag (most fun), and even rock climbing. All of those things ended up becoming really fun though. Gajeel would never do those activities by choice, but Levy has gotten this fellow more out into the world and doing more things.

Gajeel found himself unable to say no to her. Ever since that mission she has been acting like they were the best of friends. Don't get him wrong, he was enjoying this very much. He was very glad that she gives him much attention now.

Today, Levy invited Gajeel to go roller skating.

**Flashback…**

"_Roller skating?"_

"_Yeah! A new place opened up right here in Magnolia. It's called the Orbit." She said with enthusiasm. "Come on, Gajeel. It'll be fun!"_

_Uh oh, there go those words again. _It'll be fun_ she says. Gajeel wasn't really the one for recreational activities unless it involved beating the crap out of his enemies. If it were any other person who'd try to ask him, he'd say no. But this was _Levy._ All odds were against him in refusing so he accepted the offer._

**End of Flashback…**

"Come on Gajeel, come sket with me~" Levy whined pulling on his arm. She already had her skates on and she was trying to get Gajeel to put them on as well. His arms were crossed stubbornly.

"Skating is for little girls." He grunted. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with her, it's just that he'd probably look like an idiot out there. He was a big scary dragon slayer! How does he look roller skating like some ten year old? Today he didn't look as threatening without his usual clothes on. Today he wore a button up t-shirt with loose black pants.

"Oh I see what this is. You don't know how to skate." She accused. She smiled mischievously at him. Color splayed out onto Gajeel's cheeks.

"What? I-I have you know that I _can _skate, thank you very much!" he bit back. She began to laugh, not believing a word he's saying.

"Oh yeah? Show me, if you're so confident." She dared, pointing at the roller skates they rented. Gajeel was well aware of what she was trying to do. But he was not going to let himself be shown up.

He grabbed his skates and shoved them on his feet. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to at least try. His ego was at stake here! He stood up slowly and unsteadily holding onto the wall for support. "Do you need help?" Levy asked in amusement.

"I got this, I got this!" he insisted. He moved one skate forward but then that one foot kept rolling. His legs were moving in opposite directions almost getting him into the splits. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Levy helped him up before it happened, making Gajeel sigh with relief. "Here, hold on to me." She ordered making Gajeel put his arm around her waist. He felt his face burn.

"No way! I can do this." He let go of her, but then immediately began to lose his equilibrium causing him to cling back onto her. Levy giggled in response. She was so small yet pretty sturdy.

"Come on, let's try going in the rink." She said dragging them both to where everyone was skating.

"Already?" he panicked. He saw the floor within the rink and noticed how smooth shiny and not carpet it is.

"I thought you already knew how to skate." she teased him. He scowled deeply as they stepped into the rink. Levy literally had to pull the reluctant dragon slayer out there. He struggled at first, trying to cling onto the sides. "Come here. Hold my hand." Levy held out her hand encouragingly.

He took her gesture grudgingly. Levy began to push him from behind, taking the other by surprise. "H-hey! Don't push me! Let go!" he protested. Levy in fact did let go. "_Don't let go_!"

Gajeel shut his eyes preparing for the worst, but then realized that he was doing it. He was skating! "Gihi…hey look! I'm doing it!" his happy moment lasted a few seconds when he was getting closer to the other side of the wall. "Ah! I cant stop!"

He crashed into the wall and stuck there. Levy skated up to him. "You ok big guy?" she asked. Gajeel rubbed his nose.

"Ugh! This is just way too hard, Metali- I mean…" Gajeel just realized what he was going to say. It dawned on him that this reminded him of back when his foster father tried to teach him things that would take a while for him to get.

Luckily, Levy did not hear him say this. "Practice makes perfect, Gajeel!" she chimed. For the next few hours, Levy helped Gajeel in the art of 'roller skating' until he could be by himself without holding Levy's hand. They had a great time, even when they'd both fall.

After they finished skating Gajeel and Levy sat outside in the grass watching the sunset. "This has been a good day." Levy sighed.

"Yeah." Replied Gajeel. Levy snuck a glance at the iron dragon slayer. She has done a lot of thinking about him lately. She really believes that she can trust him with her life now. She could even say that he has become one of her best friends now.

"It's a book." Levy said out of nowhere. Gajeel looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Remember when we were stuck in that safe? What I put in my deposit box was a book. Not just any book though. It was my first book. My parents gave it to me when I was very young. It's my most prize possession. Even though it is a children's book, it can't be more than ten pages. I put it there because I thought it would be safer if it was." She paused to chuckle a bit. "You know, I've never told anyone about that book before."

"You haven't?" Gajeel was surprised by this. She nodded. Why would she tell him this? Out of everyone she could have told, she chose him.

Gajeel thought back to what he had deposited in his box. Like Levy, he hasn't told a soul about what he had to place under protection. Not even Pantherlily. "It was a magic pistol." He said almost to himself. Levy looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Is that what you had to deposit? But why would you need that?" she asked. Gajeel fixed his eyes on the grass, unable to meet hers.

"I kept it…in case I ever wanted to…kill myself." He said finally. Levy gasped out loud. There was so many questions she wanted to throw at him like why in the hell would he ever think of doing such a thing.

"W-why would you…? I don't under…" Levy couldn't finish her questions. She was too taken aback by the new Intel.

"Sometimes, everything is just too much. You can't even comprehend the things I've done in my past. The things I've done, the lives I've taken, and for what? Sometimes I believe that I don't deserve to live myself. It's reassurance that I have at least some way out." Gajeel didn't realize how good it felt to explain how he was feeling deep down. Everything that he has just said was the truth.

Gajeel was taken by surprise when he felt Levy's lithe arms circle around his midsection. Her head rested on his shoulder. Gajeel felt his heart begin to race from her spontaneous embrace. At first he didn't know how to respond until Levy spoke.

"Baka Gajeel. Don't you go off taking your life because of what happened in the past. Not when you know that you have a family to come home to." She pulled back to flash him a bright smile. "A family who loves and cares about you."

Gajeel felt his eyes prickle. He wouldn't dare let himself cry, but instead he pulled Levy into a closer hug. She patted his back in comfort. Keeping her close like this was all he needed. Gajeel had still never really embraced the fact that he had feelings for her. He had settled for closely accepting her as a friend he wants to see happy, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Levy has never felt closer to her iron dragon slayer counterpart. This is all she had wanted. To get closer and accepting him for who he really is. She never wanted to linger in the past and stay bitter. Levy wanted Gajeel to see how much she cares about him and make him feel like he truly belongs.<p>

She feels like the more she gets to know him, the more she can forget and move on. To move on with him. Maybe even move on to a new level…

Levy felt herself blush at this thought. _No! Bad Levy! _She scolded herself. She couldn't even consider that kind of thinking. Gajeel was not the kind of person to like her in _that _kind of way. She felt like his taste in women would be a little less like whom she was personally _and _physically.

Levy was far from his standards and he probably only considers her as a little annoying sister. She laughed at the thought of them being in a close knit family together. Though she couldn't help but want something more than what they have now, but she knows good and well that that would never happen.

Levy had lain awake in her bed that night wondering about her and Gajeel's relationship. She could admit that she had a crush on the man, but she had to keep her distance. She did not want to scare him away. She was already in too deep with him and she did not want to ruin the bond they had already.

* * *

><p>When Gajeel got home that night, he told Pantherlily about his day like he usually does. "Yeah, it was pretty fun learning how to skate in all. The Pipsqueak is too smart for her own good." He said relaxing on the couch of his apartment.<p>

"Mhm, so you too are pretty close now aren't you?" he asked. Gajeel didn't notice the intrigued tone in the cat's voice.

"Yeah. She's really good to have around. I guess you can say I really…"

"Love her, Gajeel?" Lily said cutting the other off in his sentence. Gajeel sat up, shooting the black exceed a look.

"What are you talking about, cat? I don't-" Gajeel stopped at the seriousness in Lily's face. He wasn't fooled one bit. Pantherlily has figured out Gajeel's attraction towards the tiny script mage. "Ok. Even if I did, which I'm not, there's no way she'd go for me. I'm not really the ideal guy for most women."

"Heh. You say that now," Lily chuckled. Gajeel frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing. She might be the one for you, who knows. Let me just tell you this now before it's too late. You better make your move quick; women can be gone from your reach at any moment." Lily advised.

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel huffed. He didn't understand what Lily was talking about. Levy is right where he wants her, and she'll stay there. It's not like he could push an unwanted relationship. Levy doesn't even think of him in that kind of way. But little did Gajeel know that what Lily said was very true.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gajeel and Lily went to the guild hall. They had settled down at their table for a drink. He looked around and noticed that Levy wasn't there yet. He wondered if he could ask her to go on a mission with her, but he probably shouldn't push his luck.<p>

"You think I should ask her? I don't know if she'll even say yes." Gajeel's attention was directed to Levy's two friends sitting at a few tables away from them. Normally he wouldn't use his keen hearing to eavesdrop on other people's conversation unless it involved work, but this caught his full attention.

"Of course she'll say yes!" encouraged Droy. "I mean, look at all the stuff we've been through."

"Yeah, your right Droy. Today, I'm going to ask Levy McGarden to be my girlfriend!" he declared with confidence.

"Congratulations Jet. I knew you could do it someday." Mirajane supported as she set a drink down at their table. "What about you Droy? Didn't you want to be with Levy as well?"

"Yeah, but Jet is more courageous than I am so as a friend I support him." He stated.

Gajeel huffed. _There's no way Levy would go out with him. He's too scrawny. _He thought bitterly. He didn't want to face the fact that there is a really good chance that she might say yes.

"Did you hear that? What will you do now?" Lily said.

"What do you mean? I won't have to do anything. Levy'll just turn down the poor sap. And plus, why should I care that that loser wants to ask her out?" Gajeel took as swig from his tankard. Pantherlily hummed knowingly, but the dragon slayer took no heed.

Just then Levy walked through the doors of the guild greeting her friends on the way in. She made her way to her usual table with Jet and Droy. Jet looked determined yet nervous at the same time. Droy on the other hand looked expectant along with Mirajanne who watched from the bar.

Levy sat down and greeted them both. "Hey, guys. Isn't it nice out today? It's pretty warm for spring." She chatted away at first. The two boys listened intently. "So, anything new?" she asked.

"Well, actually…" Jet began. He had Levy's full attention. "I wanted two ask you something." He took a long pause. Droy had to elbow him to speak up.

"What is it, Jet?" she tilted her head slightly at him.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to…go out with me. You know…as a couple." He smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Levy was surprised by Jet's offer. She never really expected either of them to ask her out yet. She didn't know what to say. At first she was going to refuse because she thought of Gajeel again. But then she remembered that she has virtually no chance with him.

She took at sad glance at him. He was currently drinking from his tankard, seemingly unaware of the situation. Levy has to move on. She cant just hope that Gajeel might ask her out instead, and plus she really didn't want to turn down her best friend. So she did what she had to do.

Levy smiled up at him sweetly. "Of course, Jet. I'd love to go out with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, dont you love clifthangers as much as I do?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! Sorry for making you wait, guys! You probably aren't even reading this because you're skipping to the story, but if you are reading this I don't want to keep you waiting! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Summer Vacation<p>

Gajeel sat there frozen to his seat with his mouth agape. He felt like something deep inside of his chest was being ripped to shreds. In this one moment he has never felt such emotional devastation in his whole entire life.

Pantherlily who was listening to the whole thing stood up and hopped onto the table. He stood in front of Gajeel to try and get his attention. "Gajeel look at me! Don't do anything you'll regret!" he tried.

Gajeel's eyes were glued to the new couple that was now surrounded by friends congratulating them. To make matters worse everyone was chanting "Kiss! Kiss!" The two were both blushing furiously, but Jet made his move first and kissed Levy on the lips.

Gajeel's shock rapidly turned into anger as he stood up flipping his chair in the process and left the guild hall. Lily followed, making sure that his partner doesn't do anything stupid. With all the commotion, not a single person noticed the dragon slayer leave.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch! Mother fucking shit!" Gajeel yelled as he attacked the defenseless trees around him. Gajeel was in the forest in the back yard of his house letting out his anger from earlier. His arm was in the shape of a chainsaw as he tore down every tree he was close to. "Aghhh!" he roared.<p>

"Are you done yet? If you don't stop soon, you'll level the whole forest." Lily flew up to him, dodging any branches that stray his direction.

Gajeel stopped mid swing. He slowly put his arm down changing it to normal. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath. He wished that he could do Jet how he did to these trees, but he had to get his anger under control. He gave one last punch to a tree knocking it down.

Lily escorted him back into the house where Gajeel sat on his couch resting his forehead in his palms. The image of Jet kissing Levy still haunted his mind. He was kissing _his_ Levy.

Gajeel's mood dropped even further. At the moment he felt like the loneliest person in the world. He was sure that she was the one. She out of all the women in the guild, out of all the women he ever knew, _she_ was the one he cared about most. Now she's gone. He should have expected this. Of course she was going to pick him. Why wouldn't she?

As every second passed, his mood would plummet even more. He felt a comforting paw on his shoulder. "I don't want to say I told you so because I'm too much of a nice cat."

"Thanks…" he groaned sarcastically.

"Come on, buck up champ. I know you had a good run for her, but…you should move on." Lily said in an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't understand, Lily. I can't just move on. I want _her._ And I can't see anyone else but her. I mean, I never really realized just how hard I've fallen for her up until a few hours ago. I feel like such a pussy." He slumped back on the couch.

"You're not a pussy. You're just a love sick idiot." Lily offered. Gajeel just glared at him. "Come on, how 'bout I go and get some liquor so you can drown you sorrows, eh?"

"Thanks man."

Lily left the poor dragon slayer and headed off to the marketplace. He had known the man enough to know what his favorite brands of alcohol were so he picked up those. He should also locate some pieces of iron as well. He turned big so he could carry all of the stuff. As he left the store he heard someone call his name. Lily turned to see Natsu waving towards him.

Panthierlily walked towards the fire dragon slayer who was sitting on the park bench. "Hey Lily! Where's that metal head?" he asked.

"He's at home." He answered. "What are you doing just sitting he alone?" Lily thought that this was pretty out of the ordinary.

"I was here with Lucy and Happy, but she went off and told me to wait here, so I'm waiting." Natsu explained swinging his legs as he sat. He patted a seat next to him for Lily. Lily accepted the seat putting the stuff down and changed back to his smaller form.

"What happened to Gajeel? I saw him storm out earlier. Is something wrong?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just going through some things."

"Let me guess, he's jealous of Jet asking out Levy." He said casually. Pantherlily was astounded of how observant he was.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just guessed. But it makes sense. Gajeel better pray that they break up. Hehe." Natsu said.

"Why's that? I think he should just look for someone else."

"He can't. Not if he actually admitted to being in love with her. Has he?" he raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Yeah. He did. Does it matter?" Lily was confused. Just because he said that he loved doesn't mean that he couldn't eventually find someone else.

"Well...if he _did _say so, then that basically means he's choose a mate. Which means that he can't see anyone else but that person. Its how dragons find their mates. They can show in many ways whether it be love, anger, shy, or protectiveness." Natsu explained.

"Mhm, how do you know so much about this?" As Lily asked this, Natsu blushed a bit. "Do you have someone like that?" he pressed.

"N-no! I mean not really…perhaps…" he mumbled twiddling his fingers. Pantherlily chuckled.

"Its fine, I won't pry." Lily said allowing Natsu to sigh in relief. If what Natsu is saying I true then that means that Gajeel will probably never stop moping about Levy. Like Natsu says: he's going to have to pray that those two break up or something.

He arrived back at the house to find Gajeel in his room asleep. Lily hopped onto his bed and crawled onto his chest. He witnessed the suggestive wet streaks splayed on Gajeel's cheeks. _Poor guy._ Lily dug his claws into Gajeel's chest causing him to wake right up tossing Lily off the bed in the process.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks, Gajeel had to suffer through watching the new couple flirting about with each other. He has eaten many of the guild's silverware out of frustration and anger. Though he was thankful that Levy was still willing to hang out with him, but there was a third wheel added to their activities. There was many times where he would just want to punch that little hype in the face.<p>

Gajeel would feel a growl rise in his throat every time Jet got to close to her. He acted like she was his instead of Jet's, but he wouldn't dare act upon his obvious jealousy. Gajeel had an exponentially building layer of yearning and frustration towards the small woman. Not only did he feel anger went she was with Jet, he also felt a stab in his heart every time he sees them kiss or even hug. _She's supposed to be in my arms!_ He wanted to scream.

One day, he trudged into the guild. He wasn't in the best of moods like he always is, but the only thing that would lift his spirits would be his little Bookworm who waved at him to come over. "Gajeel!" she called.

He trotted in her direction like a loyal puppy. He barely noticed the two douche bags of friends sitting next to her. "Hey, Gajeel. You're it's a little late today." She puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips as if she were scolding a child. "Didn't I tell you to get more sleep? Do I have to come over every night and make sure you do?"

Gajeel tried not to look too much into that statement. He shot daggers at Jet who had his arm around her waist. "I'll try to sleep more." He said as she patted his mane of a head.

"Gajeel, we're going on a vacation to a beach paradise in on the weekend to get away from work. You should come! And Lily too!" she said in excitement.

"Please~! It'll be fun! Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Charle are going as well." she chimed. _There go those words again… _Gajeel sighed at how adorable she could be at times.

"Ok I'll go. But only 'cause you asked so nicely." He said smiling warmly. She rejoiced standing up.

"I'm going to get some coffee from the café. I'll be right back." She said, pinching Gajeel's cheeks then left the three boys.

"Gajeel, I know we haven't been on much speaking terms, but I'm determined to look passed our past differences from now on. Friends?" he held out his hand. Gajeel looked as if he was going to bite it off.

"Whatever." He stated gruffly, and then he left the table leaving both teammates bewildered. There was no way that he'd actually be nicer to them now. His relationship with them will remain the same. Indifferent.

Lily had explained to him about what Natsu had said to him about dragons choosing their mates. He wasn't surprised actually. It defiantly described exactly how he was feeling. But it's not like that would make it easier to confess his feelings for her. She's still dating that loser. But he'll wait for forever if he has to. To a normal person, it would sound like romantic dribble and Gajeel agrees. Never before has he ever thought like this about anyone. Gajeel's just going to have to play the waiting game…

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered for the vacation that Levy invited Gajeel to. He was relieved that the <em>whole <em>guild wasn't coming, but there was too many people attending anyway. More than he'd like, especially with Salamander, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dumb (Jet and Droy) joining.

"Hell yeah! Sunny beaches here we come!" Natsu exclaimed. The place was basically a popular beach with a huge hotel and restaurant next to it for vacationers.

"I can't wait to work on my tan!" Lucy sighed. Levy agreed with her blonde friend.

"Why do I have to carry all this?" Gajeel complained as he was being used as a human pack mule.

"Don't be a complainer Gajeel." Said Gray.

"Carry your own damn bags!" Gajeel eventually behaved because Erza threatened to do things that made him shiver in fear. He involuntarily carried the bags mumbling curses under his breath.

After everyone checked into the hotel they headed straight to the beach. Gajeel has seen Levy in a bikini many times, but he still had try and not ogle her just in case she notices. She didn't have the biggest knockers compared to the other girls, but that body just did not stop.

Gajeel went to help Wendy and Charle build a sand castle because she needed someone to help her make a big one. Lucy and Levy sunbathed while Erza, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Gray, and Natsu played volleyball. Happy was mischievously burying a snoozing Pantherlily.

"Man, I can't seem to get the sunscreen on my back." Levy said as she rubbed herself down with sunscreen.

"Get one of the guys to help you." Lucy said who was lying on her stomach with her bikini top undone. Levy looked around. She would have gotten Jet to do it, but he was too far away with the others. The closest person she could find was Gajeel who was patting down a sand roof with Wendy.

"Gajeel!" he looked her way. "Can you come over here for a sec?" she called. Levy knew that he'd do practically anything for her. She watched him jog over to where she sat. "Can you help me put lotion on my back?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…" Gajeel glanced back to where the others were playing volleyball. "Sure." He said.

"Thanks!" Levy laid on her stomach then undid her bikini top. Gajeel gulped. He timidly squeezed sunscreen out on his hands then rubbed them together. He tried not to focus on the goddess like body in front of him and just move his hands forward. As Gajeel rubbed her back he definitely tried not to let his mind enter the gutter and imagine a more _different _scene than what it already was.

It took Gajeel a while to notice that Bunny girl was staring daggers at him. Her eyes obviously said: _If your hands slip, you die. _Gajeel also didn't notice that his rubs were getting rough causing the small girl to let out a noise. Gajeel froze taking his hands off of her. "Uh…I think I hear Wendy calling me. You're good, right?"

"Oh…yes thank you." Levy said. Gajeel practically rushed back to Wendy. Levy watched him with longing eyes. She still had feelings for the iron dragon slayer. She could never stop thinking about the hindsight of _shoula-coulda-woulda._ What he's showing her now is that he has no real interest in her. Levy sighed pensively.

* * *

><p>Levy was on her way up to Gajeel's hotel room that he had shared with Pantherlily. She was sent to go ask if he could hang out in Gray, Natsu, and Happy's room where all of them were gathering for a hale and hearty game night.<p>

She knocked on his door. It didn't take him long to answer the door. "Oh, hey Shrimp. What's up?" Gajeel was dressed in sweat pants and a thin black t-shirt.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to join us in Natsu and Gray's room. Were playing games." She told him. He gestured for her to come in before answering.

"How about, have a drink with me first. Then I'll join you." He brought out the complementary wine placed in their rooms. She put her hands up and shook her head in dismissal.

"Oh no, I don't drink." She said, but Gajeel was smiling at her handsomely as he popped open the bottle.

"A little alcohol never hurt anyone." He said. Levy was hesitant, but she joined him at the two seated table in the back of the room. He poured two glasses and slid it her way. "Have a taste, its good." He dared. She didn't like it when he teased her so she audaciously took a big swig. She coughed a bit, but swallowed it all. It really burned her throat.

Gajeel chuckled. "I never thought you'd actually have it in you." He commented. Levy lifted her head smugly. But then Gajeel gulped his down without any difficulty. Levy frowned. She looked at her glass which still had more in it. Narrowing her eyes, she drank it all in one go. "Hey, hey! Slow down there." Gajeel told her. Levy help herself to a few more glasses. She hiccupped a few times.

"I feel funny." Levy said then giggled out of nowhere. Gajeel could tell that the girl was obviously a little tipsy right now.

"Your such a light weight. That's enough wine for you. We don't want you getting to drunk, now do we?" Gajeel drank straight from the bottle.

"Ok, _dad._" She laughed. Levy knew that she wasn't _that _drunk. She only had a slight buzz from the alcohol.

Levy began to randomly poke at Gajeel. She got some interesting reactions from him. "Oi! Q-quit that!" he protested as he jumped from his seat.

"Ohhh, someone's ticklish…" she chased after him trying to get his sides. "That's so cute!" she squealed as she tickled him on the bed. He laughed hysterically.

"S-stop! N-no more!" he laughed. When she didn't Gajeel pounced on her. "Alright that's it!" he pinned her down to the bed so she couldn't move. She struggled underneath him, but Gajeel didn't budge.

"Get off me you Ox!" she hissed. Gajeel was too distracted of how good Levy looked writhing underneath him. His eyes wondered to her lips which looked so inviting right now. They were slightly open and a bit puckered as well. It might have just been the alcohol clouding his judgment. He didn't even notice her stop struggling. She looked up into his piercing red eyes gazing back at her.

Levy felt heat rise up to her face. She watched as Gajeel inched closer and closer. Her heart began to race as fast as her mind did, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't have much time as they were now nose to nose. Her mind went blank for a quick second as Gajeel closed the distance between them.

He pressed his lips to Levy's, striking a cord somewhere deep inside of her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the contact. His lips were like fire on hers as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. It had quickly turned rough and demanding as Gajeel released the pent up yearning he had for her. Her sense came back to Levy as her hands went up to his shoulder trying to push him away.

Gajeel's tongue traced across her bottom lip then he pried open her mouth with his letting his tongue inside. Levy let out noises of shrill protests, but soon it died down and she eventually began to kiss back with as much force. She has now lost all her reasoning and momentarily did not care about the world around her.

After what felt like hours, they separated and just looked at each other for a moment. Levy's sense came flooding back to her once more and had a mini panic attack. "I-I have to go!" she somehow slipped from underneath Gajeel and raced to the door.

Right when she had a hand on the knob, Gajeel's hand planted on the door loudly, keeping her from exiting the room. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear. Levy gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, it what all of you have been waiting for. The next chapter! I know you don't like to wait just like I do so enjoy! Warning: this chapter has mature content, **_**viewer discretion is advised**_**!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cheater<p>

Levy yelped as she was flung over Gajeel's shoulder and dropped unskillfully onto the bed. Before she could recover, Gajeel had his mouth on hers once more. She groaned in protest as she attempted to push him off of her with no avail. Her struggles were half-hearted. Her mind was jumbled and she couldn't think straight.

This shouldn't be happening. Levy was already in a relationship with someone. _Who was it again? _She has to stop immediately. _For what reason again? _Levy began to lose her grip on reality pretty quickly.

Gajeel ground his hips into hers causing the small girl to arch her back and moan loudly. The dragon slayer took the chance to attach his mouth onto her neck. Gripping his long, dark mane, she tried to speak. "G-Gajeel. Stop, we can't…ah…" Harder and harder it was getting for the poor girl to cling onto her sanity. The man on top of her, bit into her neck. A spiked sensation went down her spine.

Levy's eyes rolled back into their sockets. Gajeel was so aggressive, so demanding, so…hot! She has never gone this far with anyone. Not even Jet, but they haven't done much more than make out. She has never thought that she'd go this far any time soon with _anybody_.

"I-I'm not ready!" she squealed out hoping that Gajeel would let her go for now. Usually guys would stop immediately when a girl says something like this, but Gajeel was no usual guy.

"You better _get_ ready, Short stuff." He growled. A shiver ran through Levy as she couldn't say anything else. Gajeel bunched up the fabric of her dress and lifted it over Levy's head leaving her in her dark blue underwear. Levy squeaked.

Gajeel took the time to remove his shirt then leaned down to capture her lips once more. Levy stifled a moan when she thick fingers brush up against her covered womanhood. He started kneading it thoroughly. She squirmed underneath him making Gajeel grin inwardly.

He couldn't help himself. He wanted Levy _now _and nothing will ever deter him. Not now. He was so close, and the way she writhed at his touch made his mouth water. Gajeel smuggled his fingers under her damp panties and slip two flingers inside her dripping cavern. "Wow, Levy. Your already so wet." He whispered.

"I-It's all your fault!" her voice sounded strangled. Gajeel laughed softly.

"Mind if I have a taste?" his head dipped down to level with her crotch. He swiftly removed her panties and spread Levy's legs wide open. He gave a long lick up her clit causing the small girl to gasp audibly.

She buried her fingers in his hair as he practically made out with her nether lips. She choked on her own voice trying not to moan. Half of her didn't want to give him the satisfaction. This was kept up until Gajeel did something that made her lose her mind. "Ahh…G-Gajeel!"

The dragon slayer wasn't going to let her hold anything in. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice so he did it over and over again until he felt the tiny girl convulse. She came without warning making Gajeel smile widely. "You don't last long, do ya Shorty?" he looked up at her.

Her forearm was splayed across her face as she was panting slightly. Her face was obviously red. Gajeel decided to take advantage of this moment. He skillfully unclasped her bra from the front revealing his prize. Small but precious.

Eagerly, he attached his mouth to one and began to lick and suck earring moans from his soon to be secret lover. Levy was so distracted by this that she didn't notice him removing his own pants. She felt something hot and thick press against her entrance. Levy gasped as she knew what was next.

"P-please, be gentle…" she whimpered. Gajeel just chuckled.

"Yeah…I don't think I can do that…" he said wryly.

"Wait wh-ahh!" Levy yelped as he jammed himself into her. He pushed deeper so he could get all of himself into her utter tightness. Levy gripped Gajeel's shoulders like a life line. "S-slower! Don't-!" He had recklessly broken through her virgin wall making Levy cry up towards the ceiling. The pain was overwhelming, but Levy had gotten some sort of rush out of it. She unconsciously clench herself around Gajeel.

"God, Shorty. You're so goddamn tight!" he groaned contently as he could smell a trace of blood. Slowly he slid in and out exponentially increasing force. Levy bit her lip trying to keep any noises from slipping out. Gajeel noticed this then gave a rough thrust. Levy gasped. "Don't hold it in. I want to hear you scream." He breathed.

From then on his thrusts became rough and violent, enough to cause the bed to rock and creak underneath them. Levy could hold her voice in any longer. She shamefully moaned out his name and begged for more to the point where she couldn't even recognize her own voice.

Gajeel was too excited. So much so that his claws slipped out on accident and dug into Levy's hips drawing blood. He was about to stop but then Levy said something. "Ohhh yess!" she arched her back from the scratches. Gajeel raised an eyebrow with interest. He dug his claws across her sides. He expected her to scream in pain, but instead she screamed in _pleasure._

This turned Gajeel on greatly. Taking Levy by surprise, he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees then entered her from behind. He smacked into her over and over. "Mine, mine." He growled possessively as he nipped the back of her neck. His hand gripped her butt and squeezed. He occasionally smacked it hard driving Levy insane.

"Ahh..haa…Gajeel! H-harder…I-I can't hold on!" she squeaked. Levy was almost to her climax. It only took a few more thrust for her to come, shaking violently. Gajeel hugged her waist close and came deep within her shuttering body.

It took the two a moment to calm down from the sexual high. "Wow, Shorty. I never knew you were like _that._" Gajeel said first. Levy who was lying on his chest looked up at him.

"Like what?" she gave a questioning look.

"Gihihi, really? You didn't notice that you were acting like a total masochist!" he laughed. Levy blushed madly.

"I'm not a masochist!" she protested.

"Hehe, whatever you say." He shrugged continuing to snicker. Levy sighed as she attempted to get out of the bed. "Where are you going, love?"

"I have to pee." She stumbled to her knees as she didn't have much strength in her legs. It hurt too much to walk. "This is all, your fault." She moaned as she struggled to her feet. "None of this was supposed to happen."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was give pleasure to your body." He said innocently. Levy pouted at him before she limped over to the bathroom. Gajeel watched her go with lecherous eyes. "When you're done, you up for round two?" he called.

"_No_!" she answered. _She'll come around. _Gajeel thought. He waited patiently for his secret lover to come back from the bathroom. When she did, she immediately started dressing.

"Hey, no need to be hasty. Stay a while." He coaxed. She looked at him sadly.

"I want to but-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence for there was a knock at the door. The two froze and exchanged panicked glances.

"_Gajeel let me in. I forgot my room key in there." _Pantherlily's voiced sounded from behind the door. Levy quickly put the rest of her clothes on and Gajeel did the same. He also ran to the widow and opened it up to air out the sex smell.

There were a few more knocks. "_Gajeel, I know you're in there." _Lily said irritably. Gajeel answered the door first with urgency.

"Hey…whatcha doin' here?" he said nonchalantly.

"We share the same room, remember." Lily walked passed Gajeel's legs to enter the room. "Have you seen…oh, there you are." He mentioned to the girl who sat cross-legged on the floor smiling stupidly. Gajeel face palmed. "We asked you guys to come join us, like a half an hour ago. What were you guys doing?"

"_Reading. Training." _They both said at the same time. They exchanged glances. "_Training. Reading." _They switched their words this time. Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-what we mean is…that we were, reading about efficient ways of how to train." Levy covered. They both held their breath as the black exceed studied them.

"Oh well," Lily shrugged. "Lucy has been wondering where you went so I came up here to ask you. Come on, your just in time for truth or dare." He gestured out the door. Levy was unsure. All she wanted to do at this moment was shower then sleep.

"I don't kno-"

"Of course we'll go!" Gajeel said enthusiastically. He grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a bit because she was still so soar.

"Hehe, whats got you so happy?" Lily chuckled.

Gajeel's thoughts:

_I just had seeeex, and it felt so good! (felt so good)_

_A woman let me put my penis inside her_

_I just had seeex and I'll never go back (Never go back) to the not-having-sex days of the past…_

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"Ok, Natsu. Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Dare! I'll take on anything!" He had his arms crossed confidently.

"Hmm…I dare you to…" Lucy looked around the room for something her friend could do to either embarrass him or scar him. Then she got it. "I dare you to give Gray a smooch! On the lips!" she said with excitement.

"HELL NO!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed at the same time. Both of their faces were flushed.

"Come on, you have to do it, it's the rules!" Lucy claimed.

"Do the dare or else!" Erza held up her sword threateningly. Lucy was well aware of Erza's guilty pleasure for yoai romance. The two boys clung onto each other in fear.

"Wooooo! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Gajeel chanted teasingly. Happy joined in with the chant. Gray frowned, looking displeased while Natsu glared at the two who were mocking them.

"Fine, whatever. It's just lip contact." Gray said taking Natsu by surprise and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey! Bastard!" Natsu protested as he didn't really see that one coming.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Gajeel laughed. Erza pouted in disappointment. She had hoped for hotter show. Juvia on the other hand was currently strangling Natsu for steal Gray-sama's first kiss from her. Jet and Droy who were just watching, were completely perplexed by the whole thing.

"I fucking hate you all." Natsu grumbled.

"We love you too, Natsu." Lucy giggled. Levy missed most of what was going on because she was quickly falling asleep on Jet's lap. The whole day has been really tiring and she just wanted to get some shut eye. She felt guilty about what she let happen earlier. She's going to have to come clean to Jet about this. There's no way she could stay at peace knowing that she's sneaking around his back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy was taking a long walking down the beach with Jet. Their hands were entwined. Better now than never. She has to tell him about what happened between her and Gajeel. "Uh…Jet." She spoke up.<p>

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something important." Levy had got his full attention. There was a hint over worry in his eyes. _Ok, Levy. You can do this. _She thought confidently. _Just explain to him how it was a mistake and how it'll never happen again. _"Um…I…" she began. Jet's eyes seemed to resemble a kicked puppy. It was making it harder for her to speak up. "Well, you I…I…just wanted to say how handsome you look in the sunlight!" she bailed.

Jet looked completely confused. Levy didn't have the heart to say it. She didn't want any bad blood between them and the matter at hand was surely not the best thing for a relationship. It's so ironic. She never thought she'd be in a relationship where _she _was the one cheating.

Levy sighed inwardly. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry if this is shorter than it usually is. Well, those who've noticed that it was shorter…Anyway, I hoped some of you enjoyed the slight yoai scene. That was for the fangirls out there! *troll face*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, Here's the new chapter guys! Again, sorry for the Occness guys. I know some of you don't like it so I'm trying my best to do it as less as possible. But I need to do it just a little bit so I can stick to the plot. Any who! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: My dirty little secret<p>

This is all Gajeel's fault! Levy is already keeping secrets from Jet and she cant bring herself to tell him anything. There was more than one occasion where she tried to tell him the truth but she'd just end up saying something else like an idiot. _Why can't I tell him! _

Levy subconsciously believes that she is afraid to hurt Jet's feelings. It must be the reason because he looks so happy being with her. Levy couldn't ruin that! She loves to see people happy!

Two days into the summer vacation and she deliberately avoided Gajeel. She didn't want to earn any suspicions from anyone.

This was defiantly Gajeel's fault! And you know what? Levy should go confront him about it. She has to lay down the fact that she is with Jet now and that's how it is going to be.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Lucy, who was sitting next to her asked as they both lounged on their lawn chairs bathing in the sun on the beach. She probably noticed that I wasn't listening to Lucy ramble on about nothing. It probably had something to do with her annoyance of Natsu.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to take care of something real quick. I'll be right back." She told her friend. Lucy was confused but didn't question her.

Levy practically marched up to the hotel where Gajeel was most likely at. She ran into Lily who informed her that Gajeel was up in they're room. _Perfect_. She was going to give him a good stern talking to.

She knocked firmly on his door.

No answer.

She knocked again and continued to knock until she got an answer. The door finally opened. "What, what? What is it?" he demanded. Levy stared at him with her mouth agape. All the dragon slayer was wearing was a towel around his waist and he happened to be dripping wet. "Oh, he Shorty." He said.

Levy had instantly forgotten why she had come here. She racked her brain for something to say. "…I was…I just…you know…" Levy sputtered nonsense as Gajeel looked at her questioningly.

"You ok?" he asked. Levy's expression quickly turned from surprise to frustration. "Uh…what are you-ahh!"

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later…<strong>

"O-oi! H-hold on, Sh-short stuff!" Gajeel was forcibly pushed onto his own bed. He really didn't expect this at all from the one who ignored him for the past few days. He watched as Levy stripped herself of her clothes and hopped on his lap, successfully removing his towel. "Shor-?"

Levy silenced him with her lips on his. He kissed back with as much enthusiasm but slightly hesitant from the sudden change in behavior. It was Levy's turn to dominate as he let her win over his mouth. Honestly it was kind of hot.

Gajeel hissed as he felt her grind her bare hips against his rapidly growing erection. _Dammit. I never knew Levy could be so assertive…_ he thought. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand grip his manhood. She pressed her opening to his tip making Gajeel gasp at the hot and wet feeling she was giving off. "God…damn! S-slow down a bit!"

The tiny woman looked incredibly sexy as she bounced herself on top of him. Taken by the sudden and unplanned penetration, Gajeel already felt his climax coming on. He groaned as he didn't want himself to cum yet.

He almost frantically gripped the base of his cock to deter his release. His other hand cupped her perky breast in hand and latched his mouth onto a nipple. "_Ahh…_come on…more…" Levy moaned out as she bounced faster.

Gajeel was more than happy to oblige as he fiercely thrust up, pushing himself deeper. Levy held on to his shoulders as the speed increased. Her voice was like music to his ears. He couldn't be happier now that they were this intimate and she retuning his affections like this.

Caught up in the rush, he pushed her onto her back and lifted her legs around his waist and pounded away. Levy's voice became louder much to Gajeel's pleasure. "Ga…jeel! Ngh…_m-more_…_ahh_!" This nearly made Gajeel lose his control. He growled possessively. He could sense that Levy was close. He himself was already nearing his release.

He leaned down to capture her lips in a fervent kiss. Moaning loudly through it, he could feel her walls contracting around him. "F-fuck…" Gajeel shivered from his own climax. Levy sighed happily as he rode out the orgasm. "What was that just now?" Gajeel asked as he settled down next to her.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she looked at him sadly.

"Why don't you just dump that little friend of yours?" Gajeel didn't understand why Levy was still with that jerk. He had already de-flowered her from under Jet's nose. She should be with him not that hype.

"You don't understand! I can't just say that I'm choosing you over him, it'll break his heart!" Levy sighed. "It's just that Jet has had a crush on me for so long and well…I don't want to see him heartbroken."

Gajeel frowned. He didn't like it, but it looked like Levy knew what she was doing. Her reasoning for not telling Jet made sense. He didn't have to like it though. "Whatever you decide to do, just know that I'm not giving you up for anybody," He wrapped his arms round her small waist and kissed the nape of her neck tenderly. "Ya got that runt?"

She huffed at the nick name. She still could see why she had lost herself so easily. Levy was now remembering the reason why she had came here in the first place, but now she was having her doubts. She was officially stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, everyone!" Mirajane greeted them at the door. They had finally made it back to the guild after a whole week they spent relaxing for once. Gajeel was kind of relieved because now he can take on a few missions again.<p>

Every since the ever so relaxing vacation, he has actually never felt better. His mood improved 100% ever since he had secretly stolen the heart of his tiny script mage. Almost every day they spent on the vacation, both of them found time to sneak away from everyone and get up close and personal to each other. Gajeel had taken pride into finding out that Levy was the type who liked it rough, despite her soft spoken personality. It was such a turn on for him.

To be honest, it was kind of exciting if you ask Gajeel. The only bad thing about it was that he could never show his affections towards her in public. Instead he had to keep his distant because she was technically still dating Jet.

But despite everything, it was great to be back. Gajeel sat at his normal table and chatted with his Lily for a while. The cat was too smart for his own good and he was getting way too suspicious. It was a matter of time before his partner will find out about his secret love life with Levy. He already knew that he was still in love with her.

"Just remember to keep your hands to yourself, Gajeel." Lily said, placing his paws on his hips. Gajeel kept up his oblivious expression.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said with a mouth full of iron gears. It seemed that luck wasn't on his side since there was a conversation going on at the table across from them.

"What's that Levy? I-is that a love bite?" Lucy asked mischievously. Levy frantically put her hand over said spot on her neck. "Oh, look there's another one!" Lucy pointed to a spot on her collar.

"Um er- no! Th-they're just bug bites!" she covered herself frantically and her face turned bright red.

"You don't have to lie, Levy." Cana teases her way into the conversation. "What have you and Jet been up too? I knew you weren't as innocent as you let on."

Gajeel couldn't help but smirk inwardly. He was a bit peeved that Jet was taking all the credit, but he didn't really care. "What's that look?" Lily questioned. Gajeel's smile vanished.

"What look?"

Lily didn't look fooled. He crossed his tiny arms over his chest. "Gajeel, what did you do?" Lily was so observant; Gajeel was not at all surprised that he'd figure him out. Gajeel remained oblivious.

"I didn't do anything." He shrugged. His partner narrowed his eyes at him warily. He was probably wondering why Gajeel was in such a good mood despite the events that took place.

"Hehe," Lily chuckled out of nowhere. "You can't fool me Gajeel. I know what you've been doing with Levy. I'm not as ignorant as you think I am." This made color appear on Gajeel's cheeks.

"Y-you know?"

"I didn't, but now I do."

"_Dammit_." Gajeel should have known how cunning Pantherlily can be sometimes. The dragon slayer would have been angry, but instead he was impressed if not a bit irritated. "Ok, fine you got me. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Its fine, I won't tell anyone. Just don't go too far. She happens to be taken." Lily understood which was a great relief to Gajeel was. He knew he could trust his partner. "How far have you gone exactly? You didn't…you know…"

"Uh…would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"Then there's you answer." Gajeel looked over to Levy and the other girls who were harassing her about inappropriate subjects that was making poor Levy blush furiously with a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

While the girls were fangirling about stuff Gajeel wasn't paying attention to, he took advantage of the distraction. He stood up and walked towards the table where Levy sat at. "Hey, Shorty." He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Levy straightened and a blush spread on her cheeks.

And with that, Gajeel left with a smirk on his face. Levy watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Please review guys! I'll get to work on the next chapter pronto! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not dead yet guys! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Better late than never<p>

"Levy, come on!" Bisca came into Levy's room that evening. "We're all going down to bathe together."

"Umm…I don't know. I'm not feeling well. *cough cough*" Levy tried. She was pretty reluctant to show her body not that most of it is marked up by a certain iron dragon slayer.

"Levy!" This time Erza came in. Levy gave a little yip. "What's taking so long? Everyone is waiting for you." Erza didn't give the girl time to explain as she dragged her downstairs.

"B-but Erza! I-I can't! I have a cold!" Levy choked out helplessly.

"Nonsense. Plus the steam of the bath would remedy that." She said casually. Levy had to think of something quick. Who knows how much harassing she'd get if they saw her. They'd immediately think its Jet's handy work then try to kill him.

Inside the tiny locker room, everyone was already stripping. Levy just sat there bashfully. She was currently wearing a turtle neck sweater and Capri shorts. "You know what guys; I have a lot of uh…reading to get done so if you'd just excuse me…" Levy tried to make a quick escape. She was taken by surprise when Cana came up behind her and lifted her shirt up.

"Surprise!" Cana mischievously giggled. She had successfully gotten her shirt off. Levy frantically tried to cover herself with no avail.

"H-hey, give that back!" she whined as she attempted to steal her shirt back from the taller woman. Cana's eyes gazed over her with teasing eyes.

"Hey Levy, where'd you get all those marks from huh?" she attracted the attention of the others. Levy's face immediately turned beet red. _Man, this was defiantly not supposed to happen_. The script mage had bite marks on her neck, collarbone and few on her stomach and back.

"No way!"

"Let me see!"

"I knew it!" The girls began to crowd around her. Levy gulped.

"What have you and Jet been doing?" Lucky asked first.

"Levy is growing up so fast!" said Bisca. Erza pushed her way through the crowed of girls.

"If Jet was worthy enough to take you're virginity then that's ok. But if not…" Erza punched her palm with emphases. Levy sweat dropped. This wasn't turning out to well.

"No wait! These aren't bites these are…uh…bruises I got from my last mission!" Levy came up with.

"Yeah right Levy," Cana scoffed. "I know the difference between a bruise and a hickey when I see one."

_Dammit, what do I do know? I can't just admit that Jet did this to me. And I definitely can't tell the truth about who really did this to me. _Levy thought in a panic. She didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. "Ok fine, it's true…"

Levy had to cover her ears from the squeals coming from the girls around her. _Great…another problem I have to deal with._

* * *

><p>After one crowded bath time, Levy secretly ventured to Gajeel's house. Even after risking the incident from the female mages, she couldn't help but still visit him. After all Levy need to confront him about his little biting problem as well.<p>

The person who answered the door was Pantherlily. "Levy, fancy seeing you here." He greeted. Levy blushed as she almost forgot that Lily lived with Gajeel. Usually he's not here which lets Gajeel and Levy some..ehem...alone time.

"Oh,Lily…" Levy rubbed her arm self consciously.

"Gajeel's in his room." He said automatically. He had a knowing smirk on his face which probably meant that he knew more than he was letting on.

Levy found Gajeel on his bed, absentmindedly flipping a coin. "Oh hey Short-stuff." He flipped the coin even higher.

"Gajeel, what's with the coin?" she asked getting a bit distracted from the jumping object. Gajeel looked at the coin then looked at her. He shrugged then looked at Levy mischievously.

"I've got an idea." He got up and closed the door, then looked back at his secret lover. "Lets play heads or tails." He offered.

"Huh? Aren't we a bit too old to be playing those kinds of games?" Levy laughed. She sat over on his bed.

"It's simple. Heads, I'll give you head. Tails you give _me_ head." Gajeel explained with an excited grin. Levy frowned deeply at him.

"No Gajeel, I don't do stuff like that." She told him. Gajeel pouted in disappointment.

"Pleeease?"

"No." Levy refused. She crossed her arms looking away. Levy was absolutely not that kind of girl. Even if it was Gajeel, she practically grew up believing that doing stuff like that is a bit degrading to women.

"Ok, fine. How about tails, I get to dominate you?" He suggested thoughtfully. Levy raised an eyebrow. She guessed that that wasn't as bad. She'd prefer it actually.

"Ok, deal." She agreed with a sigh. "But isn't that what you always do?" Levy asked since she'd be the one on top.

"Yeah, but it gets better and better each time." Gajeel stated smugly. Not hesitating for his next action he flipped the coin high into the air. Levy mentally crossed her fingers. Honestly she didn't want to give Gajeel the satisfaction.

When the coin landed, it bounced a few times before it landed on tails. "_Yes!_" Gajeel cheered. It was Levy's turn to pout in disappointment. "Come over here you." The dragon slayer wrapped his arms around Levy's waist and pressed his lips to hers without wasting any more time.

His hands traveled tenderly up and down her back, then slowly slip his hands underneath her shirt. This was about the time where Levy would really get into it and would encourage him to do more. Gently pushing her on her back Gajeel pressed himself to her tiny body.

Right when things were getting heated, the loud sound of the door bell was heard. Gajeel stopped his actions abruptly. He was the only one able to here who was on the other side of his apartment's door. "Dammit…" he cursed under his breath.

Getting up he opened the door to his room. "Who is it?" Levy asked timidly. She hoped whoever it was wouldn't find her here just in case it would arouse suspicion.

"It's the dork brigade." Gajeel answered as the door was answered by Pantherlily. It was Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

"Oh hey guys. What do we owe the pleasu-"

"What the hell do you guys want?" Gajeel cut Pantherlily from his formal greeting. He was obviously irritated from the interruption.

Levy wasn't sure if she should show herself but she decided to make her appearance now better than later. "Oh hey guys." She greeted, trying her best not to seem guilty.

"Hey Levy, I didn't expect to see you here." Lucy came up to hug her. "We wanted to see if Gajeel and Lily wanted to join us for a picnic." She told them. "We wanted to have you join too, but no one knew where you were."

"Oh, Gajeel and I were just…hanging out." Levy mentally cursed for her hesitation. Thankfully they hadn't noticed.

"Come on guys, we're all going to Magnolia park. You guys should come. Erza, Jet and Droy are coming too." Gray offered the iron dragon slayer.

"Sounds like fun! Right Gajeel?" Levy turned an optimistic glance to her secret lover. He snorted, not looking at all enthusiastic.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll be right there." He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"To my room."

"To do what?"

"What do ya think?" Gajeel said with obvious annoyance. Levy blushed at the true meaning behind those words. She guesses that she did leave him hanging. She'll have to make it up to him later.

* * *

><p>Levy sat next to Jet on the picnic blanket. For a while, they were alone so Levy tried to take this moment to explain herself once more. It was usually like this. She'd always try and tell her dear friend the truth but…<p>

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he comfortably wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. It was times like this where she'd feel like such a…well…a _slut_. She was basically seeing two guys at the same time.

"I…wanted you to know that…I uh…" At this point, she felt her palms sweating and her heart racing. Levy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Jet I-"

"Levy!" Erza came out of nowhere and yanked on Levy's arm. Gasping Levy questioned what was going on. "Levy, I need you to come with me, I have something important we need to discuss." She informed.

"Wait, Levy?" Jet reached out to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She assured her current boyfriend. Erza pulled her to another bench to talk privately. "What's going on?" Levy asked.

"Since your relationship is so good with Jet, I want your help to get Lucy to be with Natsu." Erza said bluntly, obviously not going to beat around the bush.

"Eh? You mean get them in a relationship? Why?"

"Oh, come on. I know I'm not the only one who sees it." Erza gestured towards Natsu, Lucy and Happy sitting at a picnic table. Natsu was greedily shoving food in his mouth and nearly choking as Lucy laughed at him.

"Well, I guess so…" Levy managed to say. If those too were to have a relationship, it would be more normal than the situation Levy is in right now. She glanced back at Jet who was chatting with Droy. She really didn't want to break is heart, but he needed to know before it's too late.

After all, better late than never, but never late is always better.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys! Oh yeah, and stay pretty! ;p<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been suffering from a little thing called writer's block. It's like a freakin' disease. Anyway, my life has just been Tumblr for the past I don't know how long. So this chapter will just be a short blurb, but it's somewhat of a preview for the next chapter. After the final exams I'll have more time to work on fanfics! So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>: Confessions

Levy paced the cluttered floor of her room. She needed to tell Jet the truth about her and Gajeel. Either that or just break up with him or _something_! But Levy knew she couldn't do something like that. She'd prefer to spare Jets feels instead of doing god knows what which would end up in a broken friendship, right?

But luckily Levy had already cooked up a plan. It was fool-proof! She's been in her room the whole day plotting and planning that she had lost the time all together. Before she could any of this plan into fruition she has to consult with Gajeel first, just so he knows what's going on. This plan was just so perfect that it in the end, everyone will be happy! Hopefully.

Levy almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a tap at her window. "Oh, it's just Gajeel." She sighed as she opened the window to let him in.

"Uh, Shorty. What's all this?" the iron dragon slayer looked around her room which happened to be more cluttered than usual. Well, if that's possible.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Levy said in excitement. "Oh wait. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to get some shave ice at that new place that opened up down town. Levy gasped.

"Richie's! It's already open? What are you waiting for let's go!" Levy dropped some of the books she was carrying and made her way towards the door dragging Gajeel with her.

"Wait, hold on! What did you want to tell me?" Gajeel brought the subject back up. It seemed to be important enough.

"Oh yeah!" Levy went back to her desk and shuffled through a bunch of papers and pens. She finally pulled something out and showed it to Gajeel.

"Who the hell is that?" he raised an eyebrow at the random photo of a purple haired woman. She looked pretty with short curly hair and green eyes.

"Her name is Charlotte Stein. She's Jet's ex girlfriend." Levy explained. Gajeel tilted his head in confusion.

"And why do you have a picture of Jet's ex girlfriend?" he asked. Levy put on a smug face as if she knew something he didn't. She crossed her arms over her chest as she explained even further.

"I have a plan to get them back together. For you see, if Jet realizes that he still loves her then _he'll_ break up with _me._ I won't have to break his heart, and our friendship will stay afloat! It's full proof!" Levy spun around as she basked in her own ambience. "It won't be hard to find either because she lives right here in Magnolia!"

"Yeah, but how do you think they broke up in the first place?" Gajeel said ruining Levy's moment.

"Um…Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I mean, who wouldn't love Jet? He's smart, he's funny…

"He's skinny, he's a coward…" Gajeel added.

"Gajeel!"

"What? I'm just stating facts. Besides, she looks way too good for him anyway." Gajeel said as he referred to the picture. Levy gasped.

"Are you insinuating that she looks more attractive than me? It's because I have small breasts isn't it!" she accused with a pointed finger.

"What? I never said that! Quit jumping to conclusions!"

"W-well, you could have fooled me." She huffed turning away from him. A knowing smirk spread on Gajeel's face.

"Aw, are you jealous? That's so cute." He came up to hug her from behind.

"Am not." She mumbled with a permanent pout on her lips. Gajeel chuckled kissing her neck tenderly.

"Plus, you don't have small boobs. They're normal compared to the blimps the other girls have on their chests." He emphasized his statement by squeezing one of Levy's breasts.

"Don't do that!" she gasped.

"Gihi."

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you it was short. The next chapter will be much longer I promise. But until then, keep being pretty ne?<strong>


End file.
